


Twilight.

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-12
Updated: 2003-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Seeing him like that had made her heart almost stop, then she had thought of Esther. The way she had described her relationship with David that had been the moment she knew the true nature of the shadows in her heart.





	Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Twilight.

## Twilight.

### by Foxhunt2blue

Title: Twilight...  
Author: Foxhunt2blue  
Summary: Seeing him like that had made her heart almost stop, then she had thought of Esther. The way she had described her  
relationship with David that had been the moment she knew the true nature of the shadows in her heart.   
Rating: NC-17 for adult situations  
Keywords: MT, MSR, Scully Angst  
Spoilers: Kill Switch  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own them...if I did it wouldn't have taken them so long to get it on! LOL ;-)  
Feedback: Oh...please the muse is starving! E-mail: or  
Author's Note: This one is for all my buddies at Believe the Truth & Beyond the Sea, especially Donna Two who can't seem to get enough of what Char refers to as DeLuv! *wink...wink 

* * *

There is that moment of clarity that comes to us all when we are about to lose the one thing that we can not live without. Usually that moment is burned into our memory, a flash of brilliance very much like a perfect diamond reflecting candlelight. 

For her the moment was more terrifying than she ever thought possible. His body surrounded by a tangle of electronics, wires, and mother boards. 

Seeing him like that had made her heart almost stop, then she had thought of Esther. The way she had described her relationship with David had been the moment she knew the true nature of the shadows in her heart. 

Maybe that's why she was sitting behind the wheel of this damn rental car watching the nightscape slide past in a blur of shadows and neon. When Mulder had told her he  
needed some time alone it had hurt even though she denied it to herself. 

She had tried to sleep, but visions of that dark trailer continued to haunt her. 

Mulder strapped down. 

Eyes staring wide, unseeing. 

Slamming her fists against the steering wheel she pulled to the side of the road, letting the tears finally fall. She had almost lost him last night, her partner, her best friend, the only man she had ever... 

Loved? 

Swiping at the tears that dripped from her chin, she swallowed hard. She had to know if he felt it too. Did he know how important he was to her? 

With shaking hands she fumbled for her cell in the seat next to her, then flipped it open as the first light of dawn seeped over the horizon. Hitting the speed dial she hoped he had his cell on. 

"...mulder...," the deep sweet growl made her smile. 

"It's me Mulder." 

"Uh...Scully? What is it?" 

"I need to talk to you Mulder. Where are you?" 

She gnawed on her lower lip waiting for an answer, hoping she would get the one she needed right now. 

"I'm at Quonochontaug...why?" His tone was curious, yet fearful at the same time. "What is it Scully?" 

"I'm coming up there...okay?" Before he could answer she shut off the phone, then pulled back on to the highway, her heart pounding. 

* * *

The sun was lowering over the water as Scully pulled onto the dirt road that wound down to the Mulder summer house. She had drove almost straight through, only stopping long enough to grab something to eat and some caffeine. Now that food sat like a lump in the pit of her stomach. 

Pulling into the drive she shut off the engine wondering if this was the dumbest thing she had done in her life. Here she was on the verge of admitting to her partner something she had just realized herself. 

"This is ridiculous," she whispered to herself. 

Finally getting control of her pounding heart she slipped from the car and headed for the front door. Knocking she waited patiently, but as each second ticked by her skin began to itch. 

Taking a deep breath she moved off the porch, around to the back of the house that looked out onto the beach. The patio door stood open, a faint breeze off the ocean stirring the heavy drapes. Her heart skipped a beat as she tugged her coat tighter around her, wondering if she should go in. 

Do it, the tiny voice in the back of her mind whispered. 

With trembling fingers she pushed back the drapes, stepping into the cool darkness. 

* * *

A soft glow infused the room with an almost dream like aura. Scully felt her mouth go dry, her throat tighten at the vision before her. 

Golden flames danced on the hearth as she moved closer to the sofa, closer to what she had wanted for longer than she cared to admit to her aching heart. 

Mulder lay sleeping on his stomach, one arm curled beneath the pillow his head rested on, the other hanging over the edge. The gauze around his wrists was a sharp contrast to the warm honey glow of his skin in the firelight. 

A tiny smile played along her lips as she studied the man who had not only changed her life, but had become her life. 

Broad shoulders that bore the weight of the world melting into the long, lean line of his spine. Skin soft and warm stretched across the muscles of his back down to a narrow waist. 

Her eyes drifted lower to the curve of the sexiest ass she had every had the pleasure of watching. 

A soft laugh bubbled up in her throat as she thought of all the times he had almost caught her staring. Even those lose slacks he wore to the office couldn't hide the flex of that particular muscle. 

Long slim legs that spoke of his love of running and swimming. 

Lifting her eyes back to his face she smiled wider, her fingers reaching out to brush an errant strand of chestnut silk from his forehead. Her movement caused him to sigh and shift in his sleep, his lower lip pouting out like a little boy. 

"Mulder." She spoke before she even realized she wanted to see his eyes. "Wake up Mulder...it's me." 

Groaning Mulder rubbed his face against the pillow and for a moment she thought he hadn't heard her. 

"Scully?" His voice was muffled, yet so sweet to her burning ears. Rolling over he smiled at her, his eyes droopy with sleep. "What was so important you had to drive all this way?" 

Leaning in she reached out, cupping his jaw in her trembling hand. "This," she whispered. 

Her mouth claimed his with all the pent up passion of five long years. The taste of him was intoxicating, warm and salty with a hint of coffee. As she drew back she caught his lower lip between her teeth nipping the tender swell of flesh. 

Eyes opening she was surprised to see a smile on his lips, not to mention a hint of her lipstick. 

"Are you angry?" Her eyes moved across his face wanting to remember this moment forever. 

"No...I'm just wondering what took you so long?" 

When her brow quirked up in question Mulder began to laugh. His eyes lit up with flecks of gold and shimmering green as he leaned closer, his fingers tangling in her hair. Pulling her close his mouth descended on hers with the same passion she had showered him with moments before. 

Foreheads touching they both pulled back panting for breath. There was no need for words Scully thought, but she had to say it out loud. If she didn't she would feel like she had been less than honest with him and herself. 

"I thought I had lost you...I can't keep doing this Mulder. I can't lose you without telling you how much you mean to me." Her eyes filled with tears as he stroked her hair. 

"I know Scully...I feel the same...I just thought," she cut him off with one slim finger. 

Standing she smiled at him as he sat up, watching her with wide glistening eyes. Slowly she let her coat slid from her shoulder, then her jacket. Her fingers moved to her sweater, tugging it over her head. 

Before Mulder's astonished eyes Scully stripped off everything that stood between them until only the firelight clothed her. 

"...my god...," he whispered, "...you're beautiful." 

Kneeling at his feet, she smiled, her fingers hooking into the waistband of the sweats he wore. With a gentle tug she urged his hips up, stripping him of what little clothing he had been wearing. 

"Lay back...let me show you how much I need you." 

* * *

Her smile was like looking into heaven, he thought, as he lay back against the cushions. Perfect and sweeter than any words could describe. 

Scully straddled his waist, her lips lowering to his throat, where his pulse throbbed. Tiny, sharp teeth danced together with lips, soft as silk, on his skin sending a shudder through his body. His own hands ran through her hair, down her neck to knead the muscles in her back with gentle firm strokes. 

He had dreamt of her like this on more than one lonely, cold night...wild...demanding. Taking what she wanted with but a glance. Eyes closed, head thrown back, he remembered his cyber dream and he felt himself harden even more. 

She would always rescue him. 

From himself. 

From the loneliness and fear. 

Another groan escaped him as she claimed his nipple with demanding lips. Nipping, then soothing with strokes of her velvet tongue. Glancing from beneath his lashes he watched her slow descent down the ridges of his ribcage, along the flat plane of his abdomen. 

Each brush of her lips sent a pulse through his heart, then straight to the point of no return. 

She lifted her head, her hair a swirl of fire around her pale face, her eyes twin blue flames. Her lips parted, tongue darting out to lick at her lips, questioning him with not one word spoken. 

"Please...I need to know." Mulder didn't even recognize his own voice, the need to have her had transformed him. 

Clenching his teeth he hissed as her tongue slid up his entire length, root to tip, her lips brushing a soft kiss at the tip of his erection. Electrical pulses shot from the core of his need out to the very tips of his fingers. 

"This is what I need," she whispered. Her cheek rested on the curve of his pelvic bone, one hand sliding down his thigh, then between his parted legs. "I need you all. Not just your love, your friendship, but your body too." 

"Yes..," Mulder's soft hiss was his promise. 

The heat of her mouth was even closer to heaven than her smile. His hips jerked up as she took him deep into her mouth, her tongue a swirl of agony on his throbbing flesh. Starbursts of vivid color flashed beneath his eyelids as one hand grasp the base of his erection while the other cupped his balls. 

"Jesus...Scully...want more...," he moaned. 

His heart was pounding in a rhythm that reminded him of some primitive song. This was Scully...his partner, his best friend...tasting him, claiming him as only she could. Tears swelled in his throat as he came to the realization that nothing would be the same again. 

He didn't want them to be the same. 

"Scully I want...want you!" His half choked sob brought her up for air. 

* * *

God he was beautiful, she thought. 

Laying there beneath her panting with need. His skin shimmered with a sheen of sweat that sent rainbow sparks flaring in the firelight. 

Beautiful. 

An erotic angel calling her name. 

"What do you want?" Her whisper drew his eyes open with a whimper. 

Tears glittered on his lashes, staining his cheeks with the evidence she had needed. 

"You," he gasp. 

Lifting her hips up she gripped his smooth length in trembling fingers. "You always have." With those three words she pushed down, gasping as he entered her body with one clean thrust. 

Slowly she began to rotate her hips, sliding up, then down. She was complete, she thought, as he moved beneath her. Her angel whimpered as she clenched her internal muscles with each downward stroke. 

Heaven was this. 

Being completed by the only one who needed you, the only one you needed. 

"Touch me Mulder...touch me now." 

His hands lifted, cupping her breasts, thumbs caressing her already tight nipples. Lifting up, his mouth latched on to one breast, his hand sliding down her ribcage, then across her stomach. Slim graceful fingers parted her soaked folds finding the one spot that would seal this pact. 

"God I love you," he whispered against the damp skin of her heaving chest. 

At that moment his finger stroked the hard nub of her arousal, sending a blinding fire through her body. Scully threw back her head howling like a wild animal as she clenched down on the heat that filled her. Mulder's howl joined hers as their bodies became one burning fire. 

An explosion of love, need, and trust. 

* * *

Opening her eyes Scully smiled at her lover's contented expression. Mulder stretched beneath her a soft sound rolling through his chest beneath her. If she didn't know better he was purring. 

"So how was that for chemical and electrical impulses?" 

Mulder's laughter was low, soft like the dim twilight that seeped between the parted drapes. 

"Oh...you are more than chemical and electrical impulses Scully. Though I could definitely get use to more of those impulses." His smile grew wider as she leaned in claiming his lips. 

"So what are we going to do about this Agent Mulder?" 

"What?" He smirked at her as he pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa, draping it over their sweaty bodies. 

Snuggling into the curve of his throat, Scully smiled as he began to stroke her tangled hair. There was nothing to be done. She had made a decision, taken a step into a place she had only dreamed of and now she knew what it was like to be whole. 

"Why now?" Mulder whispered into her damp hair. 

That was a good question. 

She had denied her feelings for so long, wandering through a hazy mist of doubt. A mist that had engulfed her entire life and made her lose her way. 

"I finally heard you calling my name...," she whispered. 

Around them twilight turned to night at last. 

The End ;-)   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Foxhunt2blue


End file.
